hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Silas - Happy New Year
Silas - Happy New Year is a 2014 one-off episode of Silas. Background After the end of Silas - series seven, producers confirmed that Bridget Bolton who had starred as Faye would be the main character in a one off episode. The episode is a prequel to Silas - series five, and is most likely set at the same time as Silas - series four, but with Faye in a different location. When asked about the episode, producer Jake Zandi said, "Faye is now dead so we want characters to focus on her death and finding out more about that, rather than having a big storyline on Meg and her". Plot Faye is seen getting home to her flat, in a horrible area, unlike the nice Hazeton Drive. She is clearly pregnant and looks sadly at a picture of Jon. As she stares blankly at the picture she begins to cry, feeling guilty that she had an affair with Kevin. In the next scene she is seen going to the hospital for a scan to make sure everything is okay with her baby. While there she finds out that she is having a girl and decides to call the baby Meg. As she continues to struggle with the prospect of being alone and raising the baby, she soon meets another couple at a pregnancy group, Nina and Simon. While speaking to them she feels less alone and soon becomes close friends with Nina. At a party she meets Nina's cousins half-sisters cousins friend, Britney, who is sitting crying on the couch. When Faye asks her what's wrong she explains how jealous she is of Nina, having always wanted a baby. Faye decides one night that she doesn't think she would be a good mother. Sitting and asking the picture of Jon for his opinion, she makes the decision to put her baby up for adoption. Faye then asks Britney if she would be interested in adopting Meg, and she agrees, even though she really wanted a boy. As Britney has already been waiting to adopt a baby, the process is an easy one, and Faye is more than happy to have found someone who really wants Meg. That night in the bath, Meg angrily kicks Faye, or so she believes. Faye tells her that she has to stop being a little witch before she is even born, and considers drinking wine as an evil way to get back at her. She then realises what a monster she has become and begins crying, wondering where her real girl personality has gone. She gets out of the bath and once again snuggles the pictures of Jon closely. When Faye goes into labour, she phones Britney, who meets her at the hospital. Once Meg has been born, Faye decides not to hold her. It then shows the scene as shown in Silas - Halloween Special, with the nurse weighing Meg and then handing her to Britney. Britney soon takes Meg home and begins raising her with her fiance, Eddie, who Faye didn't even know about. In a horrible scene, Faye finds out that they have decided to call her Miranda instead of Meg. Two weeks after the birth, Faye is struggling with the loss of everyone. She misses Hazeton Drive, Jon, Kevin, and especially Meg. She soon decides that she has to put her real girl days behind her and creates a plan. She soon breaks into Britney and Eddie's house while they're having a BBQ in the garden in several friends, celebrating Miranda being born. She rushes into their house and finds the baby asleep. Faye picks her up and Miranda opens her eyes, glaring and threatening to scream. Faye promises that she's her real mother and Miranda calms down. Rushing out of the window with her, she drops the baby, who she then apologises and calls her by the name "Meg". Feeling good for getting her back, she quickly gets into her car and begins driving as fast as she can. By the time Britney notices Miranda has gone, Faye is far away. The episode comes to a near end with Faye passing a "Welcome to Scotland" sign, showing that she wasn't in the same country. After the credits she is seen, back at Hazeton Drive, on the phone to Britney. Britney is clearly quite stupid and doesn't suspect Faye at all, saying that she blamed Eddie's sister Dora who had always wanted a baby doll that was realistic. Faye supports Britney while she smiles down at Meg. It ends with Faye picking up Meg and snuggling her. While she snuggles her, The Masked One is seen on the roof outside her apartment, staring in. Cast Bridget Bolton - as Faye Unknown Male Baby - as Meg Nora Claine - as Britney